Claustrophobia
by Orochimaru-han
Summary: Doumeki and Watanuki are on a simple mission from Yuuko, stay put from before sunset until after sunrise to be able to retrieve the item she wants, but it's the middle of summer and their hiding place is cramped.  Dounuts DoumekiWatanuki DouWata


"This is stupid, and dumb, and ridiculous, and stupid--"

"You already said stupid." Doumeki pointed out, earning a glare from Watanuki.

It was cramped, and hot, so very hot, as was expected of the middle of summer. It was worse though, because Yuuko always found a way to make a bad situation worse. They were not only suppose to sit in this old, abandoned house until dawn, with no air conditioning, but they had to stay awake, and could not leave the closet under the stairs. Why that closet, onlyYuuko could really know, but she said they had to stay in there, the both of them, until daybreak.

It wouldn't have been so bad, Watanuki was sure, if they were anywhere else in the run down dump. Even without air conditioning, he wouldn't have been this bothered, because he was used toDoumeki coming along with him on these jobs by now. He'd never admit it, but without Doumeki he was sure he'd die from whatever it was Yuuko wanted them to go spend the night next to.

It was this place.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS." Watanuki shifted around, trying to get comfortable, to get less hot. It was unbearable in here. "Can't you move back any more? Give me room to breathe you big jerk."

"Hn." Doumeki responded, shifting a little to try and accommodate the request, but his back was already pressed against the wall. It was a small broom closet, barely big enough for one person comfortably, let alone two. "It's only a few hours."

"A few hours? A FEW HOURS! Let me tell you something," Watanuki swung his arm to the side in a sweeping gesture, only to hit the door with a loud thump. "OW! I hate this. ANYWAY, in a few hours we're going to have sore, cramped muscles, and be dieing of heat stroke. A few HOURS are going to kill us."

Doumeki plugged his ears against the yelling, but so closely it hardly did anything to lessen the noise from the other boy. In those few hours he was going to be deaf, if nothing else. "You aren't going to die. There's no problem if we just stay in here." He pulled his legs closer together asWatanuki moved around more, like a cat unhappy with the cushion it was determined to make it's bed. The smaller boys legs resting to either side of his own, pressed together up to the knee where they were both leaned back against their respective walls.

"You say that now, but I can't take this much longer, I need to sit down or something. My legs are locking up." Watanuki sighed, closing mismatched eyes as he reached down to massage one of his thighs with his slender, ghostly pale, fingers. "Standing in one spot for a long time is your thing, I'm better at moving." He was always on the move, or sitting in a desk at school. Usually cleaning, often times running from spirits, or just walking from place to place, he never really was standing still for too long. Doumeki though, he was in the archery club, and Watanuki had seen him stand in the same place for long periods of time without moving so much as a muscle. The big oaf was lucky, at least he wasn't suffering like this.

Doumeki didn't respond, at least not with words. Watanuki yelped, eyes shooting open again as hands reached under each of his knees, and his legs were pulled up around the archer's waist. Doumeki stepped closer so that Watanuki's back was still pressed against the wall, and was leaning forward to balance the weight.

"Wh-- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Watanuki could only move so much in protest, but couldn't get away, settling for shrieking in the other boy's ear. "PUT ME DOWN!"

"Just relax, this will give your legs time to recover." Doumeki didn't let the smaller boy down, but continued to hold him up, supporting them against the wall. "It'll only get worse if you stand for too long." The muscles would continue to cramp until anyone would be crying from the pain, pushing one's self wasn't a good idea, andWatanuki liked to do it all too often.

"I don't need your help." Mismatched eyes sent daggers through their glare, but he quit struggling, relaxing in Doumeki's grip on him. His legs were sore from standing there for the two, three hours, they'd been their already. He wouldn't need help if he had some room to walk around a little, maybe just a place to sit on the floor, as dirty as it was. He sighed again, this time in defeat. "Don't think that this is getting you anything special in yourbento."

"Hn."

They fell silent, just staring into the darkness of the closet. The light that had crept in from under the door frame faded with the last rays of sun, plunging them into pitch black as opposed to the murky gloom from when they had entered while the sun was still above the horizon. Neither could see any more, had barely been able to see from the start, but now they couldn't even make out each other's outlines despite being pressed so close.

Watanuki gave up, eyes falling closed, though he couldn't really tell the difference. It hurt his eyes to strain into the dark, to try and see the face that was only a few inches from his own. He could feelDoumeki's hot breath against his cheeks, the calloused hands gripping his thighs firmly to hold him in place, and the warmth radiating off the other body. It was stifling. Even ifDoumeki put him down again, it wouldn't do anything for the heat, so it was no use complaining, but time was passing by. His legs didn't even hurt any more, because it had been ten, maybe twenty minutes, he'd even go so far to say most of an hour. He should just stand on his own, butthat'd only lead him to the same place in another hour or two, and as long as Doumeki seemed okay with it, he wasn't going to be asked to be put down for a little while longer.

"Oi." The voice was soft in his ear. "Oi, don't fall asleep, we need to stay awake." Watanuki lifted his head, blinking into the oppressive darkness. He didn't know when he had set his head down on Doumeki's shoulder, couldn't remember wrapping his arms around the other boy's neck to make himself more comfortable, he only knew that he was tired.

A yawn cracked his jaw. "I wasn't falling asleep." The words were distorted around his hand as he covered his gaping mouth, even though he couldn't be seen. "I was just resting my head for a second." Maybe a few minutes, he couldn't tell, time felt weird right now, like it didn't really exist. At some point, though,Doumeki had pressed closer, their chests right against one another. Probably to better support him with him starting to drift off like that,Doumeki might be an inconsiderate jerk, but he wouldn't drop him at the very least.

"You should keep your head up." The archer suggested, whispering because it had been quiet for so long, and Watanuki was whispering too. "We could fail if you fall asleep, and we'd have to come out here and do all this again." His breath caused the smaller boy's already messy hair to sift around, brushing his cheek as it settled back into place. He'd moved his arms so that each hand was grasping the opposite elbow, whileWatanuki had been drifting off judging by lack of response, so that the other boy was easier to hold. It was warmer than he would have liked, sweat causing his shirt to stick to his back and chest damply, but easier on his arms.

"Fine fine." Watanuki put as much anger as he could into the harshly whispered words, turning his head a little further to the side to avoid Doumeki's breath over his ear, it tickled. Now that he was back to full consciousness, he was restless again, and couldn't help shifting around a little inDoumeki's arms, tightening his grip on the taller boy's neck to pull his weight up to get into a better position. He stopped moving whenDoumeki stiffened. "Is something wrong?" Adrenaline coursed through his veins at the sudden thought that maybe, just maybe, there was something close by that might try and kill them.

"Don't move." The archer replied gruffly, but in a way that Watanuki knew it wasn't anything life threatening.

"It was your idea to hold me up like this." Watanuki rolled his eyes, despite the fact that any expression on his face would be lost on the other. "So don't complain." He began wriggling around again, wrapping his legs tighter aroundDoumeki's waist to get some work out of the muscles, and blood pumping through them. After a second he relaxed them then repeated the gesture, stiffening the muscles and relaxing them. It felt good to use the muscles after sitting here for so long. They weren't sore, just not used for too long.

"I said," Doumeki pressed forward more, putting pressure on Watanuki, trapped between his chest and the wall. "Don't move." Every muscle in his body was rigged, only relaxing again as Watanuki slowly became still. "Just hold still." He could feel Watanuki's eye's on him in the dark, and could imagine the look the other boy was probably giving him right now. Knowing Watanuki, that look was something along the lines of "what the hell's wrong with you now?" He didn't explain, only let his weight back off of the smaller boy again, satisfied that he'd stay put.

"I'm just trying to get some circulation into my legs." Watanuki muttered back, letting his head drop back down onto Doumeki's broad shoulder again, despite the fact that he was supposed to be keeping it up. He turned his head so that he was facing whereDoumeki's neck would be if he could see it. "I don't think I can take this much longer.

Watanuki wasn't really surprised by the lack of response to that, he was getting repetitive. Either way, this was going to drive him insane. Small, dark, cramped, hot, and Doumeki was way too close. Doumeki, for once, wasn't bothering him too much, except for being weird. Everything else though, especially the dark and hot part, were getting to him.

Doumeki was still very stiff, in fact, he seemed to be getting more and more tense. Watanuki let out a sigh, his breath brushing back against his own face with the force of it against Doumeki's neck.

"Watanuki."

"Hm?" He lifted his head again, blearily realizing that he had already started to drift off. Doumeki's head turned, he could tell by the shifting of muscles under his arms and the suddenly hot breath on his face. "Doumeki?" Something wasn't right with him all of a sudden, and as if to prove that fact, lips brushed against his own. Maybe it was an accident. "D-doumeki?"

The silence between the stretched on into eternity, Watanuki barely breathing, afraid to do so in case he might upset some delicate balance and destroy the universe. His little world wasn't far from destruction as it was. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he worked up the nerve to say something only to have those lips pressed more firmly to his once more. He froze, holding his breath, his legs sliding to the floor asDoumeki's hands slowly let him down and moved to rest on his hips.

When he thought he couldn't take it any more, he turned his head away, gasping for air. He didn't know what to think, he wanted to yell, scream, and pushDoumeki away from him but right now he felt like his legs would give out on him and his voice had run off somewhere. He was clinging toDoumeki's shirt, hands fisted in the fabric like it was his last link to reality. He stared blankly, trying to see Doumeki's face, trying to read him, but it was impossible.

The hands on his waist held him trapped between the wall and the archer, sandwiched between the two. He pressed himself further back into the wall, only to haveDoumeki press further against him, and something else pressed into his stomach. He squeezed his eyes shut, though there was nothing to block out visually, trying to hide inside himself against what couldn't possibly be happening. He really just should have held still.

Doumeki's lips latched onto his neck, kissing, nipping and sucking at the skin there. He tilted his head away, but the archer took it as encouragement, and moved to attack the newly exposed skin. He gasped as a wet tongue ran along his collar bone, lapping that the dip before moving up the other side of his neck and along this jawline. His breathing was increasing, becoming more panicked. "Doumeki..." He needed to say something, anything, but for once he couldn't think of a single thing. Not one word.

"Watanuki." There was no uncertainty in Doumeki's voice, Watanuki didn't know what it was, or didn't want to know. Either way. His heart was beating so hard he thought it was going to burst from his chest. Those lips found his again, moving, sucking at his, and then there was that tongue running along the seam of his lips, pressing for entrance. He noticed too late that this was a bad, bad time to try and speak. As soon as he opened his mouth to say anything his mouth was being explored. It was a weird feeling, to have someone else tongue in his mouth, to have Doumeki's tongue in his mouth. The bastard never even used it, he was surprised he even knew how, let alone that he was this good with it.

That thought caused him to freeze, and his mind to reel. He didn't just, he couldn't have just, there's no way he would have just thought that. This wasDoumeki , his rival, the guy that always tagged along when he wasn't wanted that was kissing him. There was no way he was enjoying this, even a little. But, he was. It really did feel nice, strange, but enjoyable. Experimentally he began to kiss back, to move his tongue againstDoumeki's. This was his first kiss, even if it was with a boy.

Watanuki pulled tighter on Doumeki's shirt, pulling him down further into the kiss, a moan escaping past his lips. He had never known that something like this felt so good, never knew why there was such a big deal over something like this, but now he was thought that he was beginning to understand. Doumeki's hands slid up along his hips, under the edge of his white button down shirt, along the damp skin of his abdomen. Goosebumps rose whereDoumeki's fingers trailed, despite how hot it was.

The taller boy broke from the kiss this time, moving back to attack Watanuki's neck once more, the light scrape of his teeth causing another small moan. Suddenly each touch felt a lot better than it had only a few moments ago, and when one calloused thumb brushed over his nipple he couldn't stop from arching into the touch. He'd never been more embarrassed in his life, but right now the brilliant shade of red he must be was hidden. When the thumb brushed back again he had to bite his lip to keep back any more strange noises, but that didn't stop blood from rushing straight down.

Doumeki was already hard, that much had been obvious, what was shocking was that he was getting there too. Watanuki becoming hard because of what Doumeki was doing to him. His already confused thoughts became more tangled, and he pressed his mouth to the archers to forget them, desperate to feel that contact again and drive out everything else with the sensation of it.

By the time he realized that his shirt was unbuttoned, he had Doumeki's half way there, but he didn't stop. Watanuki wasn't sure if he could stop if he wanted to. He didn't know what he wanted, and didn't care, this just felt right. He pulled the archer's shirt off, hands exploring the flesh underneath, feeling every curve and angle of it shift underneath his fingertips. He had to stop exploring to shrug the rest of the way out of his own shirt, but his hands went back to what they were doing. The sounds of heavy breathing and suppressed moans filling the small place.

Doumeki's hands were at his pants, and as lewd as it was, as perverted, Watanuki didn't mind. It was too hot, his clothes too restricting for him to care. He wanted out of them now, he felt like he couldn't breathe with them on, that they would be the death of him. So when his pants and underwear slipped down around his ankles he toed them and his shoes and socks off into a messy pile somewhere on the small floor with his andDoumeki's shirt. Doumeki pressed up against him, grinding their hips together, and Watanuki's breath caught in his throat as he tried to call out and suck in a startled breath all at the same time. Hurriedly, he yanked at the archer's pants, not wanting to feel the rough cloth anymore, and his desperate demand for the removal of the article of clothing was met with compliance asDoumeki followed his earlier actions.

Now it was skin on skin, and it felt so much better. Watanuki did cry out this time when Doumeki rubbed against him, the archer moaning softly into his ear. "Watanuki." His voice wasn't steady, it was said with labored breathes and a slight hitch as the smaller boy arched his hips forward, seeking more contact. Hands danced across sweat slicked skin, each boy exploring ever inch of the other they could reach. They were inexperienced, and needy, but neither really cared as they thrust against one another, seeking friction.

Awkwardly, Doumeki's hand slipped in between them, taking hold of both their erections and stroking them, the sweat and precum making his hand slide over the hardened lengths easily enough. He wasn't really sure of what he was doing, letting instinct and long suppressed need guide his actions. His hand moved faster, gripping them together firmly, until Watanuki didn't think he could take it any more, he threw his head back and screamed, Doumeki's name falling from his lips as he came. Then it was the archers turn, only eliciting a low grunt as he found his release, but it was unmistakable that it was Watanuki's name that he said as he slumped against the smaller boy, both using the wall for support with their unsteady legs about to give out on them.

Watanuki choked and gasped for air, shaking all over and sure that if there was any more room he would have fallen to the floor and never moved again. He almost did now, but Doumeki's arm around his waist held him steady, and all he could really do was lean his head against Doumeki's chest.

They stood like that for a long time, but it was impossible to tell for how long. The darkness became less and less oppressive until vague outlines were visible, and they could almost see again.

Watanuki straightened, looking into the face of the other boy, not sure how he was seeing him. Friend, something more? It had to be something more after all of that, right? They weren't just friends any more, that wasn't the sort of thing friends did, but there was no way for him to talk about it, no way for him to ask. So, instead, he watched the light peeking in from under the door frame grow brighter and brighter, naked body still pressed comfortably against Doumeki's.

Finally, he had to break the silence, mostly, he had to move around or something. "Hey, Doumeki?"

"Hm?" The archer's deep voice vibrated through Watanuki because of the close proximity.

"Do you think we can come out of the closet now?"


End file.
